clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DjCadence ThePenguin
WELCOME TO MY USER TALK! PLEASE DO NOT SPAM OR I WILL REPORT YOU __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 18:23, October 29, 2012 Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Help Cadence, i need your help! Please head here; http://wiki-of-stickman.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat! If i'm not there, please wait for me. Chat Head here; http://wiki-of-stickman.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Customs Allo there, I'd love to make u a custom, but, I need your pony's basic stats, like her speacies, colour, Etc. I like pie, it's so fly!Dashie12345 16:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Just a letter from a random peng Remember when you said Hungry4Dreams bullied you,well I gave him a warning. I promise if he bullies anyone again,I will report it to admins,and official CP mods,like Polo Field (since he also has a wikia account). Thank you for reporting this to a grown up. (Even though I'm just a teenager...LOL) You did the right thing,DjCadence thePenguin. Keep this in mind,if anyone bullies you,give the admins a message,okay? TheRainbowDash2106 (talk) 15:16, May 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey Hi Cadence, The image is really cool :) Thank you for making it! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hai Hi there! Would you please add a link to your user page in your signature so other users don't have to check their talk page history to know who left them a message? If you don't know how, I would be glad to help. :) Have a good day, -- 18:49, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Ta Da!!!! Thank you. It looks very good. Go Red Team go 13:15, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Hullo. Why am I on your profile o-e it says WADDLE ON Cloetta3 :D anyways Hello. Cloetta3 :D (talk) 00:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Icon for Facebook Hi Djcadence, I saw the message you left for me on wikia chat, and yes, feel free to change the icon for the wiki's facebook. Make sure the new icon looks nice though :P Dps04talk 16:32, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 15:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:57, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Subject Here Message here. Ayoo, Cade. How are ya? Sorry for being inactive for the past few months, but I'm back now. If you're gonna ask why I was gone for a long time, it's because of College and I had to deal with a lot of stuff. things first, but I'm ready to put my flipper back on the wiki and the game. I'll talk to you later when I can and see you, mkay? - Vince! :D Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:51, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Green Day im a green day fan too lol User:RegularCat 20:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC)